The Four Sisters
by Faded Into The Dawn
Summary: -Oneshot- "Four sisters, born of the sun, Each an element held in their paws." -Unknown


**AN: Let it be known, I am soo sorry to all of you guys who read this before I fixed it on 6/30/14! I didn't realize the app I was copying my writing from would do that! Soo sorry!**

"Four sisters born of sun,  
Four elements they hold in their paws." -Unknown

-

I am the weakest of my sisters, useless in comparison to them. I am without a name, for I seem to have no element.

There is my sister, Frost, with a beautiful thick white pelt and icy blue eyes. She controls snow and ice, or the 'frost' that comes with the sacred winter.

Then there is Spark, with a flaming ginger red pelt and fiery amber eyes. Spark holds power over fire and ash, or the 'spark' that begins the fire.

Finally, my sister Leaf, with a tawny brown pelt and leafy green eyes. She controls both the earth and some things of nature, such as a 'leaf' for example.

Then there is me. I am the nameless one, known only as 'sister' for I have no element to hold to my name. I am a thin, black-furred she-cat, with what is known as 'witches' eyes' in many cats' eyes. They are silver, like the moon.

It is the day of the full moon, and many cats are putting brambles over their dens so none of the evil creatures from the forest will come to steal them away in their sleep. And so is my sister, Spark, only because she cannot hold a barrier of flames without burning her den to the ground. Meanwhile my sister Frost is already done with her preparations, having only had to use her powers to create a barrier, being spikes made of ice instead of brambles found in the forest.

Leaf and I are not as suspicious as our sisters, Leaf claiming she knows nothing will do her harm from the forest but our sisters say otherwise, most always convincing Leaf to put a barrier on her den as well. Like Frost, all she had to do was use her powers and her barrier was there. It was made of brambles, of course.

"Sister, why have you not put up your barriers yet?" My sister Frost asked me, her voice concerned.

"The monsters from the forest will get you if you don't." She continued, her eyes, for once, instead of looking confident, looking afraid.

"I will, Frost. I am just waiting for an more appropriate time, is all." I explained, in the formal way we spoke in our village.

"You better hurry, this takes forever!" Spark yowled, as always not speaking in the manner we are supposed to.

"Be careful, Spark. Any loud noises calls them." Frost warned.

Spark was quiet immediately and I rolled my eyes when I was sure no cat was looking at me. It was ridiculous how they cowered over what probably was just some old story.

Evidently, Leaf caught my eye roll. "Even if that old story is not true, cats are taken away every year. Every one of them not having the protection over their dens." She whispered, taking care to be quiet, as not to panic our sisters even further.

I nodded. I do suppose that was true. And so I began work on the barrier.

-

That night, I listened to the utter silence of the night, only broken by a call of a bird or a quickly hushed kit. When I was sure no one was awake, a soft crying began from beyond the trees. I slipped out of my den, leaping over the brambles easily. Some defences weren't worth putting up. I padded towards the crying quickly and quietly, maybe I was a bit superstitious after all. But I just brushed it off as just being careful not to wake anyone else. You could drop a pine needle and it would be as loud as a bear, in this quiet. I watched the trees, my ears listening for the sound. As I neared the trees, it stopped, but soon began again, this time more of a wail than one crying. I stopped as I was very near the trees. After a pause, I slipped into the bushes and peered through them into a clearing. There was a figure sitting on a stump, crying softly. I wanted to hit myself. It was only a cat. But, with the barest rustle of bushes, I padded into the clearing to speak to the cat. "Are you okay?" I asked, my tail brushing the ground.

"He l-left me. L-left me and my kits for the wolves." The cat sobbed.

My eyes flashing in anger at this 'he', I stepped closer. "Who was he?" I inquired softly.

"His name was Flash. H-he told h-himself as the b-bravest cat in the f-forest. But when I was in g-greatest need..." This time, I realized the stutter was not from the cat's sobs, it was out of anger. "He l-left me. And m-my kits too. They never opened their eyes." A tear slid down my face. That was a terrible waste of not just a life, but how many ever were in this she-cat's litter.

"I am so sorry." I whispered tearfully.

"It is not your fault, you didn't do the deed."

"Who are you?" After a long moment of silence, I finally asked.

"I am Star. I am one of the many lost souls who wander this night, until they can finally be put to rest." The she-cat finally turned to face me, two beautiful green eyes staring at me, tears still pooled in the bottom of her eyes. I watched in wonder as her tail came to rest on my shoulder but only fell through.

Suddenly, a flash of images ripped through my vision. "Flash! Help! The kits, we need to get them to safety." I saw a beautiful silver she-cat yowled as wolves howled in the background to a red ginger tom standing in the den beside her. She picked up her kits in her jaws, two silver like their mother and one ginger like their father. The ginger tom, Flash, didn't even look at her. He just bolted. She stumbled after him, obviously having not recovered enough from her kitting to walk. "Flash! I need your help!" The she-cat cried out, trying to run, but only succeeding in stumbling and falling. As the she-cat turned to see wolves racing towards her, she let out a howl of anguish. Her last words as the image faded, and she curled up in a protective ball around her kits, was... "I hope the wolves get you too."

The next was obviously from before, before her death. The she-cat was laying on the floor in her den, three kits feeding. "Alright, little ones. What should we name you all? I suppose since your father isn't here, I will name you all." Looking at a silver one, she smiled. "You look like you're a she-cat. And this may seem a bit funny, little one, but after your silver pelt and the silver stars in the sky, I name you Silver." Then looking at the other silver one, she seemed be thinking hard. "And you seem like a tom. I will name you Streak." Finally, looking at the ginger one, she seemed to think of a name almost instantly. "I will name you Sun, my little she-cat, after that big flaming orb in the sky." The image faded slowly.

After quite a few long moments of silence, I looked at Star, again. "You would have been a great mother, Star. I know you would have been." I smiled at Star.

"Thank you. I still am, in fact." Star smiled at me secretly.

Three kits slipped out from behind her. All with a silverish tint to their fur.

Knowing Star would enjoy it, I began to ask her a question. "Would you mind introducing me to them?"

I could tell Star was content by the way she flourished her tail at each of the kits as she introduced them. "This is Silver." She pointed at a shy silver one with big green eyes.

"This one is Streak." She pointed at a grinning silver tom with fiery amber eyes.

"And this is Sun." Star flourished her tail at a smiling red ginger one with bright green eyes.

The she-cat finally seemed to be at peace, as the sun rose behind her. I watched her start to fade as the sun rose even further into the sky.

Just before she faded to nothing, I realized something. "Star, Flash was indeed killed by wolves." I whispered, smiling.

-

Later in the morning, as all my sisters discovered me not in my den, I stepped out of the forest and padded towards them, smiling, and hoping to break the superstition.

"What?! But you're supposed to be dead!" Spark yowled as I approached them. All of my sisters had tears in their eyes.

"You gave us quite a scare, sister." Frost murmured.

"Do not just call me by sister any longer, for I now have a name. Star is the name I now keep, forever and onwards." I meowed.

"What is your element, Star?" Leaf asked me out of curiosity, smiling at me.

"It may not be considered an element by some, but I rest the souls of the lost in peace, as I did tonight."

"I take her name, knowing she would not mind. Forever and onwards may she be in peace, Star has finally been sent to the stars with her kits to rest."


End file.
